vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Geralt of Rivia (Netflix)
Summary Geralt of Rivia is the titular character of The Witcher series of books, video games, and TV series. Abandoned by his mother, the sorceress Visenna, he was taken in by a Witcher named Vesemir and trained at the fortress "Kaer Morhen" to become part of the guild of monster slayers known as the Witchers. During the alchemical "Trial of the Grasses", a process used to turn humans into Witchers, Geralt displayed an unusual tolerance for the mutation processes and was experimented on further, which is heavily implied to have given him greater physical prowess than his Witcher brethren. After saving the life of Urcheon of Erlenwald, Geralt invoked the Law of Surprise as his reward, intending simply to receive a meagre reward he would have no need or interest in collecting, but instead inadvertently claimed Cirilla, making her his legal daughter and entwining their destinies together. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Geralt of Rivia Origin: Witcher (Netflix) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, far older than he appears due to Witcher mutations Classification: Witcher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can be enhanced further with certain potions), Regeneration (Mid-Low. Capable of regenerating from wounds such as deep gashes with no scarring or evidence left behind), Master Swordsman, Stealth Mastery (Capable of sneaking past trained guards with various learned techniques), Healing (With certain potions), limited Telekinesis (With Aard), Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection (With Quen), Statistics Reduction (with Yrden), Mind Manipulation (With Axii), possibly Fire Manipulation (with Igni. Geralt should be fully capable of using Igni, though he has not demonstrated this thus far), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Survived a bite from a venomous necrophage that is stated to almost always result in death in normal humans, and implied to be almost as lethal to Witchers as well) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Witchers are established as being heavily mutated humans, who are specifically and precisely modified to turn them into mercenaries far beyond any reasonable human limits. Geralt, in particular, is implied to have been modified in ways that would make him even stronger than a normal Witcher. Capable of one-shotting highly trained guards working personally to protect Queen Calanthe, with the implication that he would have been capable of killing all of them. Fought a Striga Adda for a prolonged period of time, a creature capable of tearing people apart with its bare hands and one-shotting other Witchers on prior occasions. The Aard Sign allows Geralt to form blasts of telekinetic energy that are able to doing this) Speed: At least Subsonic (Can effortlessly deflect crossbow bolts, comparable to the Striga Adda who can blitz humans and even other Witchers) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Somewhat comparable to Striga Adda, who can snap chains) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can physically hurt Striga Adda, who withstood his Aard Sign) Durability: Small Building level (Can take strikes from Striga Adda, who can one-shot normal Witchers), higher with Quen (The sign, when used on a door, tanked an attack from the Striga and threw her back. When used on its coffin soon after, the Striga was completely incapable of opening it) Stamina: High (Far beyond normal human limits due to Witcher mutations. Capable of fighting for very long stretches of time without notable exhaustion) Range: Extended melee range with swords, several meters with signs Standard Equipment: Swords, Armor, Silver Knuckle Dusters Intelligence: Gifted. Is well-versed in knowledge of alchemy, swordfighting, rudimentary magic, and various Post-Conjunction creatures. Weaknesses: Drinking too many potions will eventually kill him via extreme toxicity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Witcher Universe Category:Tier 9 Category:Mutants Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Netflix Category:Armor Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Fire Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Stealth Masters